Under the Weather
by mpm0100
Summary: Peeta Mellark is feeling a bit sick, will a trip to the doctor make him feel a bit better? Katniss x Peeta. LEMON, SEX AND DILDOS ARE INVOLVED. If you can't guess what the dildo's for you should probably get outta here.


Under The Weather

*beep beep beep* My alarm went off, I looked over at the clock. It was 9:48. I had NO time to get to the doctors. I rolled out of bed and groaned. I frantically looked everywhere for at least a shirt but I couldn't find one. Dr. Everdeen was going to pissed if I missed another appointment. I just forgot about changing and threw my shoes on and got into the car. I put the keys into the ignition and sped off to the doctor's office.

I pulled up into a spot and hurried in. "Name?" The fat receptionist asked. She had short grey hair, and wore glasses that looked like they were from prehistoric times. She smelled like mom used too, which made old memories flood back in. But then, I had to snap back to reality, after realizing I had been standing there for 5 minutes staring at the lady.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Dr. Everdeen will be ready to see you shortly, have a seat." She said, sounding very annoyed.

I went over and sat on a chair which was literally like sitting on concrete. I still can't believe I was at the doctors. I'm almost never sick.

"Peeta." I heard a voice call.

I looked over and of course, it was the beautiful Dr. Everdeen. I got up and walked over to her, but on the way I tripped. She laughed. She was looking extra provocative today, which wouldn't benefit me in the long run of this whole appointment. We walked back to her examination room. "Have a seat Peeta."

I sat down a chair which was a little more comfortable than the last.

"Are you ready to just get this thing over with?" She asked putting on her white latex gloves.

"I'm a little nervous." I said. She tilted her head sideways.

"Why?"

I started to blush. Nothing like this had ever really happened to me.

"I've never really done this before, I guess."

She smiled. "You'll be fine. it'll be over in no time."

She handed me a hospital gown and I put it on. Then I walked over to the table. She asked me to bend over and relax and I did so. I was so nervous though, I wasn't sure if I could relax.

"Need me to lube it up before I stick it in?"

I started to blush again, but I didn't want this to hurt so I nodded my head and said yes.

"It might a little cold."

I nodded.

She stuck her finger in and It was a little cold, but bearable. "How does it feel?" she asked.

It was an odd question, but I answered.

"Um, cold." But that wasn't what was going through my mind. It was awkwardly pleasuring. I could feel myself getting hard, I tried to keep it down but it just wasn't working.

"Does it feel good?" She asked, sticking her finger in a little deeper. Before I knew it, she had stuck 2 fingers in already. I reached over to my aching length and began to rub it.

"I knew it felt good." She smacked my ass, which made a moan slip from my lips. I began to rub my length faster. She then took her fingers out and walked over to a drawer. I heard it open and I wasn't sure where this was going but I didn't care, I was pleasuring myself.

She came back over and asked me to turn around, so I did. She grabbed my hard member herself and put my hand on her breast. I could feel myself reaching my climax, but I wanted the pleasure to last a little longer. I moaned loudly as I squeezed her breast harder.

"Right there, o-oh!" I yelled. Pleasure was running throughout my body. She turned me back over and and I felt something larger press against my anus.

I blushed as I whipped my head back to look at her, "w-what are you doing?"

She smiled at me, "hush Peeta, it's a dildo, I promise you this will feel good."

I gulped and turned back around, I can't believe I'm about to be _**fucked **_by a woman...

I cry out as she rammed into me, this certainly did NOT feel good!

"Hush Peeta, the pain will go away."

She waited a while, drawing circles on my back as I adjusted, truth be told I could feel pleasure starting to override the pain.

I wiggle my hips, "m-move!"

She began pushing it in and out, harder with each push. I was rubbing my length and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh baby right the-RE!" I yelled before coming. I turned back around. Dr. Everdeen dropped to her knees and began sucking my length. I ran my fingers through her hair.

I moaned as she took one last suck and proceeded to drop her pants and take her shirt off.

I put my hands on her breasts and squeezed as she kissed me roughly. I slapped her ass and she let a moan out.

"You like that?" I asked smiling.

She looked me in the eyes and nodded. She hopped up onto the table and opened her legs. I stuck my length inside her and began thrusting. Her breasts starting bouncing and I couldn't contain my moans. With every thrust I moaned.

I took my member out and stuck my fingers in instead. I pulled them in and out until she screamed. She bent over the table and I smacked her ass one last time before sticking my cock in again. With just a few more thrusts, she came. She turned back over and smiled.

"See you next month, Peeta."


End file.
